


Something's Cooking

by cywlwhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cywlwhip/pseuds/cywlwhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cophine oneshot. After the ice cream but before the truffles. 100% honest-to-goodness fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something's Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> I'd apologize for the terrible pun but I'm really quite proud of it. Upon further inspection, I may have been hungry when I wrote this. Enjoy.

Cosima could get lost in Delphine's eyes. She already has; they're right in front of her now and she's utterly, totally, and completely lost. 

She realizes too late that Delphine's asked her a question, but she has no idea was it was. Cosima grins widely instead, and feels her heart speed up when Delphine grins back. She's radiant and, thankfully, okay with the stunned-smiling-thing that Cosima's doing right now. 

Cosima holds her breath as Delphine reaches out towards her, and gently, oh so gently, takes off Cosima's glasses, her knuckles whispering against the sides of her face. 

"There's a smudge," Delphine offers with a smile as she wipes off a lens on her shirt. "It was driving me crazy."

Cosima thinks she might die with this stupid grin in her face, still unable to do anything else as Delphine slides the glasses back onto her face. Delphine's eyes twinkle, like she knows the chaos exploding in Cosima's mind, in her chest. 

"There, perfect," she whispers, hooking the glasses back over Cosima's ears and running her hand down Cosima's neck, fingertips brushing past her carotid artery. Cosima can feel herself blushing, wonders when she hit puberty again and why it had to happen in the presence of a goddess. She's never been the most eloquent person in the room, preferring hand gestures and wrinkled noses to actual speech, but this is a new low, even for her. 

"Thanks," she manages to croak out, finally, and Delphine's already up, away to take care of the next thing. Cosima half-collapses into her chair as Delphine's back turns, and lets out a steadying stream of air. Holy shit. 

"Are you okay?" asks Delphine, half turned as she stands at the sink. She's cooking, Cosima hypothesizes, though her brain's still feeling a little sluggish so she's not entirely sure. Delphine loves to cook; not just French food, either. Everything. Anything. Cosima could probably watch her cook all day. 

"Cherie?" Delphine asks, stepping towards Cosima, a frown on her face. 

Cosima shakes out of her reverie, grins again, this time at the nickname. _Cherie._ She likes that. Cosima feels a small, happy sigh in her chest that feels a lot like love. It's too soon, and things are still murky, but she smiles at the thought, holds onto it, letting the promise of it burrow deep inside her. 

Cosima's fingers twist in to her shirt, holding them back. "I'm fine," she says, smiling more normally now, and Delphine nods, relieved, before turning back to the counter. 

"I said I'm making curry, is that okay?" she asks, pulling something out of Cosima's fridge that she must have brought herself, because Cosima never keeps anything there. 

"Sounds awesome," Cosima says, hopping up and joining Delphine. "Anything I can do to help?" she asks, leaning against the counter with as much bravado as she can muster. 

Delphine hands Cosima a green pepper and a knife. "Any good with one of these?" she asks with a smirk and Cosima feels the blossom of love unfurling inside her, feels it bloom and grow until she's warm all over. 

"You know, I think I can handle that," Cosima breathes, and they set out to work.


End file.
